(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with tools for setting plastic blind fasteners.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
This invention relates to fasteners of the type which can be inserted through aligned holes in a workpiece until a head of a shank of the fastener engages the exposed side of the workpiece. There are means on the fastener for engaging the workpiece around the hole at the other side (i.e. the blind side) of the workpiece. By pulling the stem of the fastener which projects through said head while pushing on said head, and severing the stem adjacent the head, the fastener will be clamped to the workpiece.
The present invention provides an improved pliers-type tool for setting plastics blind fasteners of the type referred to which is robust, adjustable for a wide range of workpiece thicknesses, and of a design which lends itself to inexpensive manufacture. An example of a fastener and tool of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,669.